kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Remembrance
Kingdom Hearts: Remembrance ''is a fanon game by Densetsu 004, set in the Kingdom Hearts universe, mainly as a sequel/supplement to ''Kingdom Hearts Online. The story covers the journey of a Keyblade wielding boy named Saiken, to save his sister from Paoxes and the breed of enemy known as Amnesia. Gameplay Remembrance ''borrows many of the combat traits and gameplay as ''Kingdom Hearts 2, employing Reaction Commands and other familiar features. However, there are also new features shown. Class System Like KHO, Remembrance ''boasts a unique class or job system. However, since the Academy isn't a usable institution in this game, Classes are maintained through bonding devices called Aspect Shards, pieces of incomplete Hearts that can be assimilated into Saiken's own. Not only does this alter his Keyblade, stats, and fighting style, but also grants him an Aspect Form that alters with the class he takes on. Stability For reasons explored later on in the plot, Saiken's Heart is highly unstable. This makes him susceptable to becoming an Amnesia if he loses control. Along with his Aspect Form, Saiken also has an Overdrive Form that enhances his speed and power to unrivaled heights. However, this also grants him a Stability bar that gets redder as he takes damage or overexhausts his attacks. If the bar goes completely over, the effects are the same as character defeat. Story Characters 'Saiken Tsukamaru: 'The main protagonist of ''Remembrance, Saiken is a fifteen year old boy, and wielder of the Keyblade called Bokken. Unlike previous heroes like Sora or Ventus, Saiken tends to be highly abrasive, combative, and unfriendly, caring for little besides his sister Takara. It is revealed that Saiken originated as a Dusk Nobody under Kingdom Hearts when it was damaged during the end of Kingdom Hearts II, and was united with a damaged heart that transformed him into an eight year old child. He has spiky black hair, and wears very urban styled clothing (as a reference to his Nobody past, and alternate costume was even included a hoodie that resembled the grey jumpsuit worn on dusks.) 'Takara Tsukamaru: '''Saiken's little sister and the MacGuffin motivating him onward through the plot, Takara was transformed into an Amnesia by Paoxes as a ploy to bait and manipulate Saiken into unlocking Kingdom Hearts. As a human, she tended to be very carefree and innocent, but as an Amnesia, she became cold, austere, and distant. However she still maintains her affection for Saiken, not wishing for him to get hurt. In human form, Takara was a young dark haired girl seen in only her school uniform, as an Amnesia she gains a vermillion dress and coronet, pale makeup, and an opera mask resembling the left half of a shattered heart. 'White and Night: 'Saiken's allies, serving analogous roles to Donald and Goofy did with Sora. White and Night are a Nobody and a Heartless, who found each other by chance, and found that they were both created from the same person. White is a male nobody wielding a katana and has an austere, nobody-like personality to him, Night is a female Heartless clad in black clothing, wielding a pair of claws, and possessing a child-like, wild personality. It is noted that both of them become more like their respective race as they get farther apart, beginning at two hundred metres. A flashback reveals that the two found each other while trying to kill one another, and that White was originally a Samurai Nobody and Night was a female, powerful version of a Neoshadow Heartless. 'Paoxes: 'One of the antagonists throughout the beginning of the game, Paoxes is an Amnesia resembling a tall magician wearing a tophat and a mask styled with a twisted smile and bunny ears shaped after the sides of a broken heart (with the brim of his hat cut to fit the bunny ears through). He is unique in that, though he is manipulating Saiken throughout the game to get Kingdom Hearts, he both helps and works against him, seemingly spontaneously, due to his insane nature. A short background story reveals that he was once an Organization-level Nobody dubbed unfit for duty and exposed to the dangerous Synthetic Heart projects shortly after the rest of the Organization fell. His name is an anagram of Aesop with an "X" added to it, a reference to his Nobody roots and his rabbit-like appearance (a reference to "The Tortoise and the Hare".) 'Kisnea: 'The protagonist for the last part of the story, Kisnea was originally an amalgam of Faint Amnesia, the weakest breed, but as his heart gained more and more mass, he slowly began to turn like Paoxes or Takara in terms of his humanity, and developed a twisted love for Takara that quickly morphed into obsession. In the end, he bonds with Kingdom Hearts and becomes the monster known as Chiaroscuro. His appearance begins as a shadowy copy of Saiken, but develops into an increasingly individual being. 'Fissure: '''Secondary antagonists to Paoxes and Kisnea, Fissure is an order of Amnesia not unlike Organization XIII. With their own agenda for Kingdom Hearts, they intend to create their own Keyblade wielder by creating a "perfect heart", and are bent on stopping Saiken from reaching Kingdom Hearts by unleashing armies of Amnesia on him, and even trying to use him as a test subject to help them develop their own Keyblade warrior. Plot The story of ''Remembrance ''begins in Hagane, a world resembling modern day Tokyo. Seven years prior, reports of a great castle bursting in the sky are made, and an eight year old child lands at the doorstep of a newlywed couple, with a baby girl in arms. Naming the boy Saiken, for bond, and the girl Takara, for treasure. Seven years had passed, and Saiken is now a fifteen year old boy, dealing with the normal stresses of teenage life, all the while looking out for Takara, to whom he feels a special bond. However, strange occurences begin happening, like stars blinking out and meteor showers raining down elastic blocks of Gummi. Soon, strange creatures begin to appear and torment the town, who believe them to be spiteful spirits. (In actuality, these are Heartless released by odd outside forces as a form of Heart harvesting.) The disaster meets it's apex when Paoxes appears. The villain heralds in a disastrous storm of darkness to consume the world, and kidnaps Takara. As Saiken gives pursuit, he develops a Keyblade he comes to call Bokken (as the first time it materializes, it comes from a training sword called a bokken). Fighting through Heartless left and right, he finally faces off against Paoxes atop a skyscraper. To his terror, Paoxes draws a keyblade, and uses it to shatter Takara's heart, transforming her into an Amnesia. Paoxes explains that only Kingdom Hearts will make her whole again, and though they both have Keyblades, the nature of Paoxes' heart has made it so that his blade breaks hearts instead of freeing them to go to Kingdom Hearts. Making the ultimatum that Saiken finds Kingdom Hearts and unlocks it for him by way of the Seven Princesses or in other manners, and Paoxes returns Takara as a normal human. He then takes her through a Corridor of Darkness, shatters a Heart from a felled Heartless, and forms it into several Faint Amnesia. At first destroying the Faints easily, Saiken notices them bonding together in the City Square, to form the being to be known as Kisnea. After dueling with him, Saiken finds himself hurled from his own world and forced to traverse various worlds (all Disney and Final Fantasy themed, to keep with Kingdom Hearts tradition), in this Journey, he meets White and Night, a Nobody and a Heartless (respectively) who were once one person, and have been able to become almost whole beings in their proximity. As he pursues Kingdom Hearts and Paoxes, and is hunted by the Fissure, a collective of other powerful Amnesia trying to get Kingdom Hearts in alternate ways. Saiken begins to realize he has the threat of becoming an Amnesia himself, as his Heart bonded with a Nobody when the World That Never Was witnessed the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, and the Heart was slightly damaged and it is in danger of being rejected by his body. Meanwhile, Kisnea begins to develop into an independant entity, another Keyblade wielder, and develops an infatuation with Takara. As Saiken finally unlocks Kingdom Hearts, and Paoxes, Kisnea, and Takara appear. Takara returns to her human state in the influence of Kingdom Hearts. However, Kisnea loses control, and kidnaps her, slicing through Paoxes and turning him into a mere puppet as he flees into Kingdom Hearts itself. Saiken duels Paoxes' shell of a being, and defeats him before running through the ruins of the World That Never Was to reach Kingdom Hearts. Once directly under Kingdom Hearts, Kisnea appears and unergoes a terrifying transformation. Absorbing all of Kingdom Hearts, he literally ''becomes ''Kingdom Hearts, absorbing all the light and darkness of the worlds below and transforming into the entity known as Chiaroscuro. Using his "dark half" to steal Takara's heart, Chiaroscuro bonds it with himself, saying how they will never be apart now. Saiken and Chiaroscuro fight a final duel spanning the homeworld of every Princess of Heart as Saiken gains a Keyblade for every princess, including the Kingdom Key for Kairi. Finishing the battle by piecing the lockhole like features on Chiaroscuro's chest, he destroys him and the hearts soar off into the distant ends of the worlds, all purified and repaired by the light of Saiken's act of heroism. As he and Takara unite once more, the fading vestiges of Kisnea appear for once last time, as he apologizes, and only wanted a heart of his own. He finally melts away, and the two faint from exhaustion. The next morning, they both wake up in their own beds in Hagane. At first, they question if it was a dream, but then they find letters under their pillows inviting them to a Keyblade Academy. Looking out the windows, they find a platoon of hooded Keyblade wielders waving to them, including a now human Kisnea. The screen then cuts to black and the credits roll. Category:Stories